


Swooner [Vid]

by CherryIce



Category: That Thing You Do! (1996)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce
Summary: Bands come and go. You've got to keep playing, no matter with who.





	Swooner [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elipie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/gifts).



> For eli.
> 
> Music is Swooner by the Zolas.

 

[stream (youtube)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WO-siO6-bE&feature=youtu.be) | [download (117mb)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/r6723pr85p11d20/CherrySwooner.zip/file)

 

 **SWOONER**  
Miss Mythical  
She's like the Wailing Wall  
I pass, pass her notes  
And she goes, "Oh honey, it's alright"

When the arrows volley down, will you stay with me?  
Build a fire out of pages of magazines  
Someone like you don't come around every dynasty  
A swooner, that's what you are

Top of her class  
Top of her field of futurists  
All the head-hunters got her name on their lips  
Yeah she's the spine to our body of friends  
That incandescent girl of Incan descent

When the arrows volley down, will you stay with me?  
Build a fire out of pages of magazines  
Someone like you don't come around every dynasty  
A swooner, that's what you are

Feel my temperature rising  
Like a comet colliding  
Feel my temperature rising  
Feel my temperature, feel my temperature

When the arrows volley down, will you stay with me?  
Build a fire out of pages of magazines  
Someone like you don't come around every dynasty  
A swooner, that's what you are


End file.
